1. Technical Field
The present invention herein relates generally to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
An operating current has a large influence on the performance of a semiconductor memory apparatus. Therefore, various ways to reduce the operating current are considered.
It is very important to decrease a current used in a cell array circuit unit in order to reduce the operating current of the semiconductor memory apparatus.
Further, as the degree of integration for the semiconductor memory apparatus increases, signal line layout of the semiconductor memory apparatus for controlling the cell array circuit unit and the securing of a layout margin become increasingly important.
Accordingly, development of a semiconductor memory apparatus that can reduce current consumption and decrease the number of signal lines related to the cell array circuit unit is needed.